


Seven Deadly Sins, Or, Ben Wyatt.

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: The thing about lust is, it makes you do things you know you shouldn’t. Like make out with your boss. Three times.





	Seven Deadly Sins, Or, Ben Wyatt.

**1\. Luxuria.**

The thing about  **lust**  is, it makes you do things you know you shouldn’t. Like make out with your boss. Three times.

The first time really wasn’t her fault.  _He_ kissed  _her_. He, with his perfect face and perfect butt, had kissed her when she wasn’t expecting it. And once it was happening, well - she’d let herself melt into it.

The second time was on her.

He’d gone back into his office to grab his briefcase so they could leave, but did he really expect her to be able to wait the entire minute it took for him to collect up his things? She’d pushed him up against his bookcase and it felt like maybe they were aflame.

The third time was a mutual understanding that they needed to make out, right now, in the empty office to their left. They couldn’t even make it out of the building.

 

* * *

  

**2\. Gula.**

It was their fifth date and Leslie couldn’t stop checking the window to see if his frame was walking up her driveway.

Her phone buzzed:

_‘Can’t stop thinking about that suit you were wearing today. See you in five.’_

Leslie felt giddy as she placed a bunch of different takeout foods on the table. She wasn’t sure what his favourite was yet, other than calzones, and there was no way she was going to indulge that ridiculousness. The bell rang and Ben kissed her the second she opened the door. He shut it with his foot and pushed her towards the couch.

“Ben -”

He sat down and pulled her with him, his right hand finding her thigh.

“I ordered us food.” She said when she could, “It’ll go to  **waste**.”

Ben looked at her stubbornly, “I don’t care.”

And it didn’t take Leslie long to not care, either.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Avaritia.**

“I need to see you tomorrow night.”

Leslie smiled and crinkled into the covers of his bed, “But you’re seeing me right now.”

He kissed her. It felt important.

“I know, but I’m  **greedy**.” She felt his grin against her cheek, “And the day after that too. Thursday. I want to see you.”

Ben grazed her jaw. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been wanted this much.

“Friday, also.” He whispered to the curve of her neck, before kissing her collarbone.

Leslie’s palm found his chest and she knew - he could have her weekend, too.

 

* * *

 

**4\. Acedia.**

She knew it was going to hurt.

She’d had her heart broken and been through break ups before, so she knew it was going to hurt. She just didn’t realise it was going to hurt  _this_  much.

She lay in bed and agonized over three things:

First, whether there was a way for her and Ben to stay together despite the campaign, and maybe she just hadn’t thought of it yet. Second, whether or not she could convince JJ’s to deliver. And third, the fact that she had wasted her entire day agonizing over two things she couldn’t change.

“Leslie, are you home?”

The voice drifted through the house and Leslie thought she might be dreaming. Then she smelt the waffles.

Ann poked her head into Leslie’s room, “Hey, how are you doing? I brought provisions.”

Leslie perked up, “Oh Ann, you read my mind.”

_That’s one less thing to agonize over._

Ann joined her on the bed and looked at Leslie, “Have you gotten up at all today?” Leslie shook her head. “You shouldn’t stay cooped up in here, it’ll lead to moping.” Ann smiled at her softly.

“I know. It’s just -” Leslie’s voice hitched and she shifted her eyes, “I think I need to mope for a little while.”

“Okay.” Ann put her hand on Leslie’s arm, “Okay, let’s mope.”

And it was in that moment that Ann realised two things: that Leslie needed this time to be for  **laziness** and crying, not pep talks, and that Leslie and Ben would definitely find their way back to each other eventually. They had to.

 

* * *

 

**5\. Ira.**

Leslie narrowed her eyes at Ben.

“You’re just disagreeing with me for the sake of disagreeing with me.” She said, loudly.

They were standing in the hallway (uncomfortably close to their wildflower mural, but she pushed that thought from her mind), discussing Leslie’s plan to put on an elaborate scavenger hunt at Ramsett Park during the school holidays.

“For God’s sake, Leslie, you don’t need to yell.” He sounded tired. Drained. “I’m not trying to be contraire, but it’s just not something the department should be spending-” He glanced down at the binder she’d thrust in his arms, “ten thousand dollars on.” He looked at her pointedly.

“I overestimated.” She shot back.

“Just focus on the important things for now, okay?”

Leslie huffed - she couldn’t figure out if his tone was condescending or not. He shoved the binder back in her arms and walked away before she could decide.

Leslie could feel the heat in her cheeks; she was  **angry**  because he’d been dismissing all of her ideas lately, she was angry because he was rude and dispirited every time they talked, but most of all, she was angry at how much she wanted to make out with his face right now.

Damn it, Mean Ben.

 

* * *

 

**6\. Invidia.**

Leslie and Ben had decided they were going to tell Chris on Monday.

So tonight felt special - the secret glances and hidden kisses made her feel alive. Sometimes, he’d make comments that went over everyone’s head but hers, or she’d put her hand on his knee under the table. She couldn’t help but relish the feeling of this thing between them being only theirs one last time.

The Snakehole Lounge was busy and loud, and Leslie could feel the alcohol already coursing through her veins. Ann was twirling her around on the dance floor, singing along to an ABBA song as loudly as she could.

“I’m going to get us another drink!” Leslie yelled, and Ann nodded in a goofy way.

Leslie leaned over the bar and motioned for the bartender. He was pouring her shots when a stubbly man in a creased shirt sidled up beside her. He slipped the bartender a note and smiled at Leslie.

“The shots are on me.”

“Oh, thank you.” She tried to smile at him in a way that communicated that she was grateful but not interested. He didn’t get the hint.

“So, you wanna get out of here?”

Leslie noticed that his tooth was chipped and his breath was heavy with alcohol. She wondered if that move ever worked for him.

She scrunched her eyes at him because he’d turned blurry, “No.”

Ben’s palm found the small of her back, and he smiled at the man in front of them. “Hey, uh, everything alright, Leslie? Is this man bothering you?”

She smiled up at him, “No, it’s okay. He was just leaving.”

The chipped-tooth man scoffed but took his cue. He also took the shots. Ben’s hand didn’t move.

“So, was he trying to buy you those shots?” Ben’s nonchalant tone was painfully transparent. Leslie laughed;  **jealous** Ben was really working for her. She turned her body towards him and lowered her voice.

“Meet me out back in five.”

 

* * *

 

**7\. Superbia.**

Leslie was sitting across from Ben at the dinner table, her lips pursed, thinking.

“Come on, Les, admit it.” He cocked his head to the side, an infuriating grin on his face, “You’re going to have to swallow your  **pride**  on this one.”

He was right. He had just quit his job for her, the least she could do was compliment his cooking.

“They look… not terrible.”

He seemed satisfied. The grin became even more infuriating.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” He asked, faux innocently.

“Grinning like that. I admitted that they  _look_  nice, but they’ll still be harder to eat than pizza. That’s just a fact, Wyatt.”

“I thought you might say that.” He pulled out a knife and fork for her, “Check mate.”

Leslie couldn’t help but smile - he was ridiculous and calzones were absurd but one thing she wasn’t too proud to admit was how much she loved him.

Calzones and all. 


End file.
